Red, White, and British
by RosesAndRomantics
Summary: It's July 4th in Attleboro, and Amy Cahill just wants this holiday to go off without a hitch - and preferably without Dan burning anything down. When Ian Kabra announces that he'll be joining Amy in Attleboro for the festivities, Amy DEFINITELY wants everything to go smoothly. But with Dan around, of course, that's hardly ever possible... *two-shot* *Amian*
1. Part 1: Amy

"Aw, please, Amy?" Amy Cahill's younger brother Dan whined. "The Fourth of July's tomorrow!"

"For the last time, no! We are not getting any fireworks; we're going to go see the display in the park like we do every year," Amy replied, gritting her teeth.

But of course, Dan wouldn't give up so easily. "But it would be a wasted opportunity if I didn't get to set anything on fire this Fourth of July!"

Amy sighed, "This is exactly why they don't sell fireworks to thirteen-year-olds! No means no, Dan."

"You're no fun," Dan grumbled, starting to leave the room.

That was when Amy's phone pinged, indicating she had a notification. She fished the device out of her pocket and turned it on. The screen flashed to life and informed her that she had one new Facetime request.

 _From Ian Kabra?!_

Angling the phone screen away from Dan, who was looking at her from the doorway, Amy answered the call.

"Hey Ian..." Amy greeted shyly when the British boy's face filled the screen.

"Hello, Love," Ian answered, smirking at the nickname he had invented.

Amy blushed, but before she had time to say anything else, Dan came running over.

"You're Skyping the Cobra?" he yelled. "Amy, have you lost your mind?!"

"Quiet, Dan!" Amy hissed, moving away from her brother. Dan followed after her, attempting to grab her phone.

"But I'm only trying to protect you! Obviously, Ian's just brainwashed you with some love spell again, so it's up to me to save you!" Dan exclaimed, swiping at Amy's phone.

"Go away, dweeb!" Amy shouted at Dan. Holding her phone up and out of Dan's reach, Amy sprinted for her room on the second floor of the Cahill mansion. Once she got inside, she slammed the door and locked it. Then, breathing a sigh of relief, she plopped down on her bed and looked back at Ian on her phone.

"Sorry about that," Amy apologized. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks once again, embarrassed that Ian had heard everything Dan said.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Ian replied smoothly.

"So...um...what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

Ian, however, clearly wasn't done beating around the bush. "What, now you just assume that I want something every time I call you? Aren't I allowed to simply check in with you every once in a while? You know, I do care about how you're doing."

That comment flustered Amy all over again. "Well yes - I suppose - but I was just asking…" Amy trailed off, frustrated that she couldn't even string a sentence together. Why did this always happen around Ian?

"Well, since you asked, there was a little something I wanted to discuss with you." Then, getting straight to the point, Ian said, "I would like to cordially invite you, Amy Cahill, to a dinner party tomorrow night at the mansion of one of the most prestigious art dealers in Britain - a close associate of my parents."

Amy tried to speak, but no sound came out. Had Ian just asked her out on a date? Finally, Amy managed to untie her tongue. "But Ian, I -"

"Don't worry, I've already arranged for my private jet to pick you up in Massachusetts tomorrow morning. Then, when you arrive here, I've taken the liberty to book you an appointment with my sister Natalie's personal stylist, so you'll be perfectly prepared for the dinner."

Now this conversation was going from bad to worse. Amy knew there was no way she could go all the way to England tomorrow. But she would absolutely hate to disappoint Ian...he seemed to have worked so hard on this!

So Amy started off softly, "Ian, I'm just not so sure that a fancy party is really my thing. Thank you for the offer, but I would just feel so out of place…"

"But I'll be right there with you," Ian reminded her.

 _And that'll only make me feel more awkward and embarrassed!_ Amy wanted to say, but she kept quiet.

What could she possibly say that would convince Ian to go to the party without her? There was one thing…

"Well, you see, I sort of already have plans for tomorrow evening," Amy said.

She watched in despair as Ian's expression changed from excited to downcast.

"Oh, you do?" Ian said weakly.

"Yeah, after all, it is the Fourth of July tomorrow, and Dan and I were going to go to the picnic and fireworks show in the park, and it is kinda a tradition for us," Amy tried to explain, but in truth, hearing her lame excuse out loud only made her feel worse.

To Amy's surprise, by the time she was done explaining, Ian was smiling.

"Well in that case, Love, I guess I'll just have to take a short vacation to America tomorrow. Massachusetts, to be exact," Ian said triumphantly.

"What?" Amy blurted out. "You mean you're skipping the dinner party to come to a _picnic_?"

"Of course that's what I mean!" Ian said. "And why wouldn't I come? After all, it sounds like a jolly good time."

Amy couldn't believe that Ian was actually being serious right now. Ian wasn't even American! Why would he want to celebrate the Fourth of July at all, let alone with her?

Amy was determined to talk Ian out of this.

"But really, the celebration is nothing special. I- I think you should go to your party instead, you'd enjoy yourself much more there than here," Amy tried to tell him.

Ian would hear none of it. "Thank you for your opinion, Love, but I've made up my mind already. Expect me at your mansion some time tomorrow afternoon!"

Then the screen went black, and Amy realized that Ian had disconnected the call.

Frustrated, Amy dropped her phone on the sheets of her bed, then flopped face-first into the pillows. How did she get herself into these types of situations? Now Ian was coming to her small-town Fourth of July picnic. Ian Kabra, who was used to everything lavish and fancy, everything Amy and her hometown were not.

Not only would Ian have the worst time of his life tomorrow, but what about Dan? Amy thought that if her psychotic brother made it through the night without killing Ian, it would be a miracle.

Well, so much for having the perfect Fourth of July this year.

But on the bright side, Amy tried to reason, at least Dan wouldn't cause any small fires like he had a few years ago. That incident was when Amy had learned never to let Dan anywhere within 20 feet of fireworks. But, despite her refusal to give her brother anything flammable, Dan always seemed to find a way to get fireworks somewhere. Sometimes Amy seriously wondered how in the world he did it...

Amy sighed, thinking about the kind of day she had in for her tomorrow. It would certainly be an unforgettable Fourth of July - but in a good way, or a bad way?

That was the real question.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed reading, and the second part will be posted tomorrow! So stay tuned...**


	2. Part 2: Ian

Ian still couldn't believe he agreed to do this. What in the world was he thinking?

That was just the problem, Ian lamented. He hadn't been thinking. When he had told Amy he'd be coming to her place today, his only concern had been making her happy.

Which was a totally foreign concept to Ian. Usually, his only concern was for himself. So what was happening to him?

And coming to Attleboro instead of going to that dinner party… If Natalie knew what he was planning, she would have called him crazy, then proceeded to absolutely forbid him to go. Good thing Ian had taken out the private jet and instructed the pilot to take him to America early in the morning, before Natalie even woke up.

Of course, she would know something was fishy the minute she realized Ian was no longer in the Kabra mansion.

Oh well, Ian would deal with Natalie when he got back. He just hoped to God that all this trouble coming to Attleboro would be worth it.

Ian closed his eyes and lay back into the plush leather seat of his jet. All this worrying was keeping Ian from the one thing that really mattered - his beauty sleep.

Ian exhaled and tried to fall asleep, reminding himself: This was all for Amy, this was all for Amy, this was all for Amy...

* * *

Ian was now standing on the doorstep of the Cahill mansion, starting to get impatient. He rang the doorbell once more before he heard Amy's lovely voice coming from inside.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Amy said, but she sounded tired. If Ian had to guess, he'd say that living with Dan was not easy for anyone, and it probably wore Amy out quite a bit.

After a few more moments, the door was opened, and Ian saw Amy for the first time in a while.

She was just as beautiful as Ian had remembered her, despite the fact that she was dressed casually.

She had on a white T-shirt with an American flag decal on it, jean shorts, and jeweled sandals. Her coppery hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and a nervous smile made her look even cuter, if that was possible.

"H-hi Ian," Amy greeted, shifting from one foot to the other. "You're...early."

"Yes, well, I apologize," Ian said. Now, how could he make it up to her? Compliments always worked… "But I have to say, you look simply lovely today. Very, er, patriotic, I suppose."

"Th-thank you Ian," Amy stuttered, blushing. "You look nice today too."

Ian imagined that Amy was feeling embarrassed, and he wished that he could assure her that her behavior was actually quite endearing.

But, he didn't want to risk making her feel more uncomfortable, so Ian decided to change the subject. "So when do the festivities start around here? I came all the way from England to come to this party," Ian said. _And to see you, Amy,_ he added in his head.

"It's not a party, Ian. It's a picnic." Amy pulled out her phone to check the time. "And its starts in about an hour. So until then, I guess you could just chill inside…"

"Alright," Ian agreed. "Perhaps you could give me a tour of the mansion? I'd love to see what you've done with the old hag's - I mean, your _grandmother's_ place."

Amy didn't seem to notice Ian's slight slip up in words, but Ian mentally face palmed. He'd only been here for ten minutes or so; he didn't need Amy hating him already.

"Of course," Amy said. "Follow me, then."

Amy turned and walked inside, closing the door after Ian. Ian looked around at the entryway of the mansion. To his surprise, it looked very much the same as it did when he had come here for Grace's funeral.

That was one thing that Ian thought he would never understand about Amy Cahill. Despite the fact that she was rich now, she still insisted on living plainly. It was actually quite impressive, though.

Ian had always thought that the more lavishly one lived, the happier one would be. But here was Amy, living like any normal teenager would (minus the fact that she lived in a mansion). Still, she seemed to be so content - much happier than anyone Ian knew back home.

It was very perplexing.

"And this way is the main living area…" Amy continued with her tour, but Ian was too lost in thought to pay much attention.

What did snap Ian out of his thoughts was an all too familiar - and annoying - voice shout, "You brought the Cobra _into our house?!_ Amy, what's wrong with you lately?"

There was Dan, relaxing on the sofa and staring wide-eyed at Ian.

Ian was about to say something to the little twerp, but Amy beat him to it. "Dan, Ian is our guest today, and he's coming to the picnic with us as well. So quit being disrespectful or I'll take away all your nerf guns for a month, and I mean it!"

"I've got a better deal," Dan said, hopping off the couch. "How 'bout I be nice to your icky boyfriend, and you buy me fireworks for tonight, m'kay?"

"No!" Amy shouted. "Well, maybe… Dan, just leave Ian alone, please?"

"I'm not promising anything until I get fireworks," Dan said, standing his ground, but he walked away all the same.

"I'm so sorry about Dan," Amy apologized as soon as her brother was out of earshot.

"Hm? Oh, it's alright," Ian said, still only half listening to her. What he was most focused on was pondering why Amy couldn't talk to him as confidently as she talked to Dan. Ian knew Amy wasn't the type of person that was good around strangers, but every time he was around, her stuttering was even worse. Not that it was a bad thing. Ian thought she was so much cuter when she was flustered.

But still, Ian would have done anything just to make Amy more comfortable around him.

At least she was becoming more confident, Ian thought. As Amy showed Ian all around the mansion, her eyes lit up while she talked, and there was pride in her voice as she pointed out all of the pieces that bad beloved to her grandmother.

Ian was enjoying her enthusiasm so much that he was disappointed when Amy announced that it was time to leave for the picnic.

"Dan!" Amy called to her brother from the front door. "Let's go! It's time for lunch!"

In no time at all, Dan was racing into the entryway, one shoe still untied.

"Lunch?" Dan said excitedly. "I've been waiting for this ever since breakfast!"

Ian rolled his eyes at Dan's behavior. He could be such a kid at times, so unlike Natalie, who acted much older than her age. But Ian had to admit, it was actually refreshing for a change to be around people so different than those he usually interacted with.

As soon as Dan had finished tying his shoe, the three set off walking towards the park a few minutes away from the Cahill mansion. When they reached the entrance, Ian could see all the people either lining up at the buffet tables to get lunch, or spreading out homemade lunches on picnic blankets that they had brought.

Since they hadn't brought anything, Amy, Ian, and Dan got into the buffet line to get lunch.

Ian was a bit disappointed when he saw the selection of food. It mostly consisted of hotdogs, hamburgers, fruit salad, soda, and potato chips. No imported water, no caviar, not even something so simple as steak!

But Ian decided not to say anything. After all, he was only trying to make Amy happy.

So he loaded up his plate with a few "all-American favorites", then followed Amy to find a place to sit.

"What about there?" Amy asked, pointing to a shady spot under a big oak tree.

"I just wanna sit down so we can eat!" Dan whined.

"Then it's unanimous," Ian concluded, and they all sat down.

Amy and Dan both chowed down immediately after taking a seat; however, Ian had to resist the urge to spit out his food when he first tasted it. How could anyone enjoy this type of food? If this was good food in America, Ian hated to see what cheap food was like.

But, of course, Ian couldn't disappoint Amy, so he choked down the food the best he could, then waited for Amy and Dan to finish.

"I'll be back later," Dan said suddenly, standing up. "I'm sure that you two would appreciate some time alone."

"Don't get into any trouble, Dan," Amy warned. "I'm really not in the mood to explain to the authorities why my brother was acting like an idiot and got caught."

"You worry too much," Dan simply said.

"Oh, and no fireworks!" Amy yelled after her brother, but he was already running away, out of earshot.

Amy sighed and shook her head.

"So, what do we do now?" Ian asked, trying to regain Amy's attention.

"Well, nothing much, except wait for the fireworks, I guess," Amy answered.

Well, this could at least be some fun, Ian thought. As long as Dan didn't get anywhere near the explosives...

* * *

Finally, after endless hours of waiting, it was dark enough for the fireworks show to commence. Ian had to admit, this was the first aspect of the whole celebration that he was impressed with.

On the other end of the field, all the fireworks had been set up. A control panel stood off to the side, ready to shoot off the fireworks, all with the push of the button. From watching the technicians, Ian had also learned that there were joysticks on the panel controlling the angle of the fireworks, so they could all be ensured to fire perfectly.

Ian was feeling pretty contented, but he could tell that Amy was on edge. Dan still hadn't returned, and Ian knew what she was thinking, taking into consideration Dan and his obsession with fireworks.

Unfortunately, all of Amy's worst fears came true when she and Ian saw Dan pop up behind the control panel, minutes before the display was about to begin.

"Dan!" Amy shouted, looking both surprised and angry at the same time. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ian watched as Amy got up and ran towards Dan, who was about to push the main launch button.

Luckily, Amy grabbed Dan just before he pressed the button. Unluckily, Amy didn't notice when her arm bumped the control joystick, causing one of the fireworks to angle directly towards the decorated archway at the entrance of the park.

Well, at least one of the technicians would notice the mistake and fix it, Ian thought to himself, thinking that all disaster had been avoided.

He quickly changed his mind when he saw Dan press the main launch button anyway as Amy was dragging him away.

Hundreds of fireworks launched into the air, causing a dazzling display above the onlookers' heads.

However, one firework shot directly over the heads of the people and collided with the archway, sending off showers of sparks and effectively causing the entire archway to combust.

That threw the entire park into a panic, and it was not long before the firemen arrived on the scene to put out the flames.

By the time that the authorities had gotten everything under control, most people had run away, leaving only Amy, Dan, Ian, and a handful of others.

Ian could hear Amy screaming at Dan even from where he was, and he had no desire to listen to that tirade. But, he supposed that this was the end of their night together, and Ian wanted to give Amy a proper goodbye.

As soon as Amy saw Ian walking over, she stopped yelling. Dan saw this as a chance to escape the wrath of his sister, and made a mad dash back towards the mansion.

Amy didn't seem to notice; she was too busy staring at the ground.

"This was probably the worst night of your life, wasn't it?" Amy said softly, still not looking at him.

"Well, it definitely was up there on the list of 'worst nights ever'," Ian replied.

Then, he watched in dismay as silent tears slipped down Amy's face.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"But it's okay, I promise," Ian assured her. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Once Amy calmed down, Ian pulled away to look at her in those beautiful, jade green eyes.

"Amy, it doesn't matter that this party was basically a disaster," Ian started. "I spent the night with you, and that's all that matters to me, really. Actually, it's the only reason I came in the first place."

"R-really?" Amy said, clearly dumbfounded. "But why me? I'm just ordinary…"

"There is nothing ordinary about you, Love," Ian said. The he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Amy blushed, oh so cutely, and looked away.

"Shall I walk you home before I leave, then?" Ian asked, holding out his hand.

"You shall." Amy smiled. Then she took his hand, and they set off together back towards the mansion.

* * *

 _Back at the Cahill mansion, an hour later…_

"And if I ever see you messing around with anything explosive ever again, I swear -"

"Jeez, Amy! I get the point! It was an accident, seriously! I didn't even mean to catch anything on fire this time!"

"Don't test me, Daniel Cahill! I will not hesitate to lock you in your room next Fourth of July!"

"Ok, ok! I promise to be more careful next year! Maybe…"

"Dan!"

* * *

 **And here's the second part, so so sorry for the longish wait! I hope you all enjoyed, and happy Independence Day! (Even though it's basically over... XD)**

 **Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and followed/favorited, you all really made my day :D**


End file.
